Problem: The length of the median to the hypotenuse of an isosceles, right triangle is $10$ units.  What is the length of a leg of the triangle, in units? Express your answer in simplest radical form.
Answer: The length of the median to the hypotenuse is half the length of the hypotenuse, so the hypotenuse is $10\cdot2=20$ units long. Since the right triangle is isosceles, the length of a leg is $20/\sqrt{2}=\boxed{10\sqrt{2}}$ units.